This invention relates generally to structures and more particularly to structures made up of roof and wall components which can be quickly secured together.
Structures which can be quickly assembled have many applications, but are particularly useful in underground mining operations where sturdy, but temporary structures are required. An example of such a structure is to a mine ventilation structure at the intersection of two mine passageways for separating the air flow in the two passageways. Such a structure is shown in co-assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 07/706,036, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Quickly erectable structures have many other applications. Another example in the mining environment are freestanding, fire-proof structures which are required to enclose certain equipment (e.g., generators, battery chargers). The location of work in a mine changes with some frequency and it is necessary to move the structure. Therefore, it is desirable to have a structure which is sturdy, but which can be quickly erected and then later disassembled and taken to a new location in the mine.
With respect to co-pending application Ser. No. 07/706,036, the mine ventilation structure described therein can be assembled very quickly. However, after the deck or roof panels are placed on top of the side walls, the workmen must tie the roof panels together and/or secure the roof panels to the side walls using a number of fasteners. If, as frequently occurs, the structure is later taken down, all of the fasteners holding the roof panels together and/or onto the side walls must be individually removed before the roof panels can be taken down. Thus, there is presently a need for a structure capable of even more rapid assembly and disassembly.